verdunfandomcom-20200213-history
La Reazione
La Reazione is a Verdun Clan founded by HappyHyppo and Umperio during the Open Beta phase of Verdun and includes such inditial members as FritzBaden, goldr31, Terminus, ciccio, Ras Putin, and Antares. It is one of the oldest clans in Verdun and the oldest active clan, being announced on the Verdun forums on June 17th 2013. It maintains a close alliance with the storied BW. A brief and semi-serious history of La Reazione Early on in Verdun, when there was one map (Woevre) that was totally open to maneuvers and squads never got beyond level 10 thanks to Verdun not saving experience - although playing was even more addictive than "other real life activities" (if you know what I mean), good ol' HappyHyppo came up with words which sound like this: «Guys, listen up. Since it's always the same old bunch of dumbasses playing together for years, why don't we start up a proper regiment purely composed by Italian players only?» - HHyppo in one of his frequent patriottic moments He was enlighted by (his own intelligence - NO! By the) AdH, a german group of players who used to constantly spank our asses, but they were true gentlemen indeed. In that moment the group were euphoric. The only problem was then what name they should assume. They discarded options like "Gli Arditi" (too obvious and too fascist - still they are waiting for The Devs to add an Arditi squad to challenge the K.u.K. Armee in Isonzo) until someone came up saying «Hyppo, you had the idea of setting up a battalion, and in the past time we played together La Reazione was one of your best creatures, therefore why don't we remember it and name the group after it?» - the founding members all agreed. Thus was La Reazione born. Green was the colour of their uniforms (La Reazione debuted in the German fields due to Hyppo's admiration for the Kaiserreich - and to the ancestral Italian opposition towards ze baguettes), white was the colour representing the purity of their Spirit and red was the colour of the blood they shed because «no enemy shall uttermore pass»: to the Italian Tricolore were summoned Hope, Faith and Love (those Italians are so damn romantics, ain't them?). At the Battle of Woevre La Reazione held the line against overwhelming numbers and forced a stalemate, only to emerge victorious after the fall of the AdH. Then, at the Battle of Argonne, HappyHyppo led a La Reazione squad to victory over twice their number of random people including the Black Watch. Weeks later, at the Battle of Argonne, Les Poilus' baptism by fire resulted in another La Reazione triumph. In the next days, at the Battle of Argonne... «...Seasons came and changed the time: when I grew up I called him mine.» Other maps were introduced (Vosges, then Picardie and in the end Flanders) and La Reazione added more honors to their already famed standard, achieving international respect. Organization Black Watch is run by an oral tradition, just like United Kingdom. HappyHyppo is the recognised spiritual lead of La Reazione. We bow before this Pope, who absolvat nos a peccatis nostris (amen). To gain entry into Black Watch prospective candidates must impress members in game, not so much with their prowess but with their presonality and likability. Secondly, but not less important, a Reazionario is a true ethnic Italian. What is the sense of that? La Reazione is born as a group of friends who shared a political-RPG experience, therefore the original members came to know each other and so they use a common ground of references and memes which can't be easily understood by who is not forged by the Italian cultural heritage. In addiction to that, LR uses a private TeamSpeak channel hosted in an Italian eSport server - Vasacast, for the ones of you familiar with StarCraft 2 and so on - and use Italian as their main and sometimes only language, therefore you can easily understand that there might be problems communicating with speakers of other languages. Despite not having (not yet) any internal organisation, La Reazione has already awarded external players with the honour of Member ad honorem: this only happened to Carbon. Alliances La Reazione is currently allied to the following clans: *Black Watch *Les Poilus *Kaiser Kompanie Links Our information on our official Steam group/page: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/LaReazione Our Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/pages/LR-La-Reazione/1497526433799337 And our recruitment forum page on the Official Verdun Forum: http://forum.verdungame.com/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=468 Category:Clan